Home Sweet Muties!
by AlwaysRogue
Summary: ((takes place 3 yrs after 1st movie. AU.)) After bein gone for year, Rogue desides to go back to Xaviers. She brings a new friend back with her. are they more than friends? & how will everyone react. *ROMY* Smut in later Chapters. ((ignores 2nd 1/2 of X2, most of X3. Ignores Origins & First Class))
1. Chapter 1: Can ah go home?

**DISCLAIMER!:**** I do NOT own x-men. **

' ' thought

"" outloud

** texting

* * *

**Chapter 1: Can ah go home?**

* * *

**Almost a year ago she had gotten the cure, she had left the mansion thinking that since she was ****_normal_**** and not a mutant anymore that it wasn't right for her to keep living at the mansion. Her friends tried to convince her to stay, but she told them that it didn't feel right. She had also broken up with her boyfriend, Bobby before leaving. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. What hurt more was leaving her friends, her family, the only family that had treated her like she wasn't a freak. A few months after leaving she had heard on the news that the cure was failing. She sat on the couch in her apartment starring at the TV. She had been wondering why she had been feeling sick lately. After a few minutes of shock she pulled out her cell and quickly called an old friend.**

_**~Ring~ ~Ring~ ~Ring~**_

"Xavier Institute" **Rogue recognized the voice**

"J is Storm around?"

"OH MY GOD Rogue is that you? How are you? Where are you? I've missed you, we-"

**Rogue cut her off**

"yeah it's meh Jubs. It's important that ah speak ta Strom is she around?"

"Yeah she here I'll get her. But we have to talk later ok?"

"ok latah"

"Promise"

"Ah promise sugah"

_"ok here's storm" _**Jubilee handed Storm the phone before running happily down the hall**

_"Ororo Munroe speaking"_

_"Storm? It's Rogue"_

"_Rogue? how are you child?_

"_Ah've been bettah…Storm ah have a question?"_

"_Yes ?"_

"_ah…can ah come back?"_

_"Of course Rogue, your always welcome. No matter what this is still your home"_

"_ah know ah just wanted ta make sure.."_

"_When should we expect you child?_

"_umm in a couple days, mebe a week?"_

_"alright that will give us enough time to find a room for you. Though since your no longer a student you'll most likely be in the teachers wing."_

_"That's ok ah kinda figured with all the new kids comin in"_

"_Yes we've had quite a few new recruits. Well I need to let you go Danger Room sessions start soon. I'll see you when you get here. Goodbye Rogue"_

_"Ok bye Storm" _

**Rogue closed her cell after hearing Storm hang up. She leaned back on the couch staring at the ceiling. She raised her hands and looked at them. Pale. Ungloved. She hadn't worn gloves in a year**.

'_ah'm so use ta not wearin gloves all the tahme' _

**she sighed getting up and walking over to her dresser and opening the top drawer where she kept them slipping on a pair. Hearing her front door unlock. Knowing HE was back. she sighed again, falling backwards onto the bed**

_'ah'm soo not in the mood fo' him tanight...' _**covering her face with her pillow**.

* * *

**End Chap 1**

**who could HE be? any ideas? well i guess ya'll will just have ta wait until the next update. idk when that will be but i will let ya'll know when that is ;)**

**so wat did ya'll think? Like it? Hate? Have sugestions?**  
**Please Leave a review. Fav & or Follow. **


	2. Chapter 2: ah saw the news t'day

**DISCLAIMER!:**** I do NOT own x-men. **

' ' thought

"" outloud

** texting

* * *

**Chapter 2: ah saw the news t'day**

* * *

**He walked into the apartment, tossing his duffle on the floor and putting his keys and sunglasses in the key bowl. Looking in the bowl he saw Rogue's keys telling him that she was home. He had a feeling she was home when he saw her motorcycle in its space down stairs, but seeing her keys confirmed it. He headed towards the kitchen. Not here. Living room. nope. Bed room. There she was laying on the bed feet dangling and a pillow covering her face.**

"Bad day Chere or takin a nap?" **he asked leaning against the door frame**

**She answered but he didn't hear what she said do to the pillow muffling her voice.**

"What was dat? Remy didn't 'ear ya Cher" **he noticed the gloves as she removed the pillow from her face looking at the ceiling**

"Ah said bad day" **she sat up leaning on her elbows** "Until ah called an old friend ta confirm somthin"

**Gambit walked over out to the patio and pulled out a cigarette, lit it and taking a small drag from it.**

"ta confirm what exactly" **leaning against the rail and taking another drag**

**Rogue didn't answer. she got up and walked over to him taking his cigarette and taking a drag**

"Remy takes it ya saw da news t'day" **pointing to her gloved hands**

"ah did...explains why ah haven't been feelin well lately .." **taking a second drag before handing it back to him** "also explains why ya passed out last week when ya tried ta kiss meh"

"Remy never did get dat kiss Chere"

**He flicked the cigarette bud and it disappeared with a small pop, he leaned in to kiss her but she backed away putting a gloved hand on his chest to keep distance between them.**

"mah powers are back swamp rat...we can't...ah don't wanna hurt ya...so no physical contact...got it?"

**He removed her hand from his chest and kissed her knuckles.**

"Remy not afraid Chere" **he smiled at her looking into her green eyes with his red on black Demon like eyes**

"ya should be..." **she took her hand out of his walking back inside to the closet pulling out her Army duffle putting it on the bed and started to fill it with all her stuff.**

**Gambit followed her inside closing the door behind him. Seeing her pack. there was something she wasn't telling him.**

"What are y' doin Chere?"

"What does it look lahke...ah'm packing"

"Why? did Remy do somet'ing wrong?" **he asked sitting on the opening of her duffle.**

"ah'm going home" **trying to push him off her duffle but was stopped he gently but firmly wrapped his arms around her to keep her from moving**

"Y' are 'ome Chere" smiling

"No...ah...this...let meh go swamp rat!"

"non. now what do y' mean by goin 'ome?"

"Yes! an' ah mean home. as in New York"

"y' mean Xaviers?" **loosening his grip**

"yes ah mean Xaviers..." **she walked over to the dresser looking at a picture of her and Jubilee**

"Y' goin back cause yah powers?"

**Rogue turned and looked at him, slightly irritated.**

"of course cause of mah powers..." **she sighed avoiding his eyes **"ah think ya should go..."

**Gambit walked up to her looking into her eyes. She looked away from him.**

"Chere? Rogue look at moi" **taking his gloved hand he lifted her chin so she was facing him. she looked at him**

"the only place dis ol' cajun is goin is where ever y' goin Chere, Remy wants ta stay by y'."

"yah...yah wanna come with meh?" **this made a happy tear form in her eye**

"oui. Remy wants t' go wit' y'" **smiling at her wiping the tear that formed on her face with his gloved finger** "we'll find a way around dis, promise"

**She smiled, then in a split second he smile went away, she just remember something. she quickly turned out of the room looking for her cell. Gambit noticed her expression change and followed her.**

"What's wrong cher?"

"ah forgot to talk ta Jubilee after ah got off the phone with Storm. Ah promised ah would talk ta her"

**Quickly hitting speed dial. she turned to face Gambit. He was laughing. She sat on the couch and threw a pillow at him. He caught it and threw it back, she was about to throw it back when she her Jubilee's voice on the other end.**

"Hey Jubs. Sorry ah got caught up with somethin.. Oh guess what?...Ah'm comin home"

**Rogue and Gambit both winced and laughed at the squeeling girl on the other end.**

* * *

**END Chap. 2**

**Fav! Follow! Review!**

**Like? Hate? Thoughts? I'd love to hear from ya'll :)**


End file.
